


A Room Full of Sin

by angelcastiel72



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, By my friends, Complete Sin, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Dean taunts Castiel, Dominant Castiel, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 10, Shameless Smut, Smut, for longer than sam, i was forced into posting this, im going to hell, im sorry, not graphic, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcastiel72/pseuds/angelcastiel72
Summary: Cas wasn’t gonna take Dean’s teasing.I’m going to Hell for this. See ya guys there.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	A Room Full of Sin

“I have an idea,” Cas leans up to whisper into Sam’s ear. He can tell that Sam was about to lose it from having to witness his brother as a complete monster, the beads of sweat and purple under eyes told the whole story.

“Yeah?” Sam breathed out, loud enough for Dean to hear.

“Aw, Cas? Are you sex-talking my brother right in front of me? Naughty,” Dean shook his head while pouting his lips, carrying the tone of someone chastising a child.

“Give me some time with him,” Cas’s demand came out dark and gravelly, causing Dean to smirk and wink, knowing exactly how to tease the angered angel.

“Uh, alright,” Sam sounded unsure and took a beat to look between the offending men, but nevertheless left the dungeon, the door slamming behind him.

“So, you’re a demon,” Cas began, slowly trekking his way up to Dean’s chair, his eyebrow automatically quirking up from the dominating position.

“Yes, and you're an angel,” Dean stared into Cas’s eyes with an unbreakable will, his lip upturned as if he enjoyed being tortured and subdued. “While we’re at it let's mention how, well, hot and bothered this makes you.”

Cas took a minute to recompose, “you and I both know we’re past tenderness, unless of course you want to give up now,” Cas gave a casual shrug, meanwhile he felt anything but.

“Come on baby, give me it to me,” Dean replied bluntly, lifting his head to gain back as much dominance as he can.

Cas chuckled darkly, “as I recall, aren't you ‘too straight’ to do anything with me? As you so thoughtfully said before.”

“Is someone upset that he was rejected? Can't accept that he was given the oldest excuse in the book?” Dean’s voice feigned sadness and sympathy, his eyes even softening, but the switch to black contrasted the narrative.

“No Dean, that's not what this is about,” Cas turned his head to the side, his dark glare never faltering, “this is about how pathetic and weak this all is.”

“Oh, wow by this rate you’ll definitely get your ol’ Deany boy back,” Dean rolled his eyes and fought back with more intensity, unwilling to succumb no matter how difficult the angel made it.

“Oh?” Cas mirrored the fake warmth, “cuz I could've sworn that he’s already here.”

“Ah,” Dean nodded, “because you know me so well, huh?”

“Enough,” Cas sharply stood right in front of Dean, gazing down to look at the cuffs around his wrists and straps around his legs and torso, completely held down for Cas to use. 

He moved his hand to cup Dean’s chin, faking a tender and love filled gesture. Dean’s face was still and hard, but his breathing gave him away.

Dean’s eyes were like staring into a green abyss, a window to the now twisted and mangled soul that was once lively and bright. Dean’s tongue slowly traced his bottom lip, a fighting gesture to push Cas farther. 

Cas began to trace down Dean’s neck, using just one finger. Cas could see Dean slowly tensed with the teasingly slow action. 

“Aw, is ‘Deany boy’ giving up?” Cas expertly transitioned his face to the fake sympathy Dean had given him, and Dean’s arm tensed.

Cas retracted his hand from Dean’s neck and placed it on his shoulder. Cas’s legs moved between Dean’s allowing for them to be more close to each other than they ever have been before.

“You think i'm gonna go human from just a few touches? Didn't you get the hint Casie? I. Don't. Want. You.” Dean took his time emphasizing his words, trying to dig deep. His mouth inches away from Cas’s.

“I think,” Cas tilted his head slightly, “that's exactly what you're going to do.”

Cas gripped Dean’s shoulder with more force before powering up his grace in his hand and searing the skin under his touch. There was a sharp flash of white and Dean’s grunt of pain.

“What in hell,” Dean growled, his face contorting from the burn. Dean let out a sound that seemed to mix a growl and a yell.

Cas crouched lower, his lips just barely grazing Dean’s jaw as he whispered, “you want to be a demon? I’ll fucking treat you like one.”

“Geez Cas why don't you get it over with and shove your dick into me, I know you want to,” Dean sounded demanding, and Cas couldn't let that slide.

“Dont beg,” Cas backed up to face Dean once more, “it's pathetic.”

*  
*  
*NSFW WARNING*  
*  
*

Cas reached for the top of Dean’s pants, whisking off his belt and steadily zipping down. When all that stood between the contact they both desperately wanted was Dean’s underwear, Cas smiled triumphantly at how Dean’s cock was almost bursting out the seem. Cas tucked out Dean’s dick and used his thumb to graze the underside of his tip.

Dean sighed and held his gaze in Cas’s eyes, “really angel? You think this is torture?”

Cas grinned to himself, hunter-turned-demon completely oblivious to the gears turning in his head as he kept rubbing the gland. Dean’s stare was hot and heavy and almost took the breath out of Cas before he gained his composure. He looked down to find a clear liquid trailing down the length of Dean’s dick, precum. It made him feel proud since he barely had to touch Dean at all to make this happen. Cas kept going, rubbing, and beginning to make Dean lose it. He watched as Dean threw back his head with a smack and clenched his fists tightly. 

“The fuck, halo?” Dean spit out gruffly, his breathing becoming rapid and unsteady.

“What’s wrong, black eyes? You don't want to cum for your dear friend Cas?” Cas’s brows slumped and his lips pouted, earning another grunt from the demon.

“Y-you’re- ,” Dean groaned, the words struggling to leave his mouth.

“Huh? I didn't quite catch that,” Cas pushed Dean further toward the edge, his thumb rubbing circles on the most delicate region of his body.

“Fuck,” Dean breathed his eyes closed tightly and as Dean fell on the brink of cumming, Cas moved his hand away, eliciting a heavy groan of annoyance from Dean.

“I'm sorry, I wasn't sure if you wanted me to keep going, because you don't want me right?” Cas feigned ignorance, hoping to make him regret his pathetic insult now that his orgasm had been denied. 

“Fuck you,” Dean’s eyes held a burning anger, his fists clenched harder and he was very tensed up. It only made Cas grin.

Cas turned to the side and walked over to the cart containing multiple weapons and tools to aid torture. He gazed over all the options and pulled out exactly what he needed. As he turned back to Dean and showed him the clear bottle, Dean groaned.

“Holy water? Wow, how original,” Dean shook his head.

“I wouldn't speak too soon,” Cas whispered, but made sure Dean heard every word.

Cas took a few steps closer to Dean and admired how his cock stayed perfectly erect, just popping out of his clothes and against his will. Dean must've noticed him staring at his dick because his limbs went crazy, trying to somehow get out of the restraints, but it was all futile.

Cas reached down to grip his cock and slowly rubbed the length a couple of times, for no reason other than to tease Dean. He removed his hand and twisted off the cap of the holy water, nice and slow, for Dean to watch. He took Dean’s dick once more and with the other hand, slowly leaned the bottle down. Cas glanced up for a second to see Dean’s look of fear and hatred. 

He finally let the water drip onto Dean’s sensitive cock and watched as a stripe of burning appeared along with Dean’s cry of anguish. “Holy shit stop!”

Dean continued long strings of swearing as Cas kept dipping a tiny bit on every part of Dean’s dick. “Okay okay I’ll cooperate just please!”

*  
*  
*NSFW OVER*  
*  
*

Cas smiled to himself and got up, “that's what I like to hear.” He winked and moved back to the cart, placing the holy water back. He turned around and left the dungeon, leaving Dean still exposed and gasping in relief.

“Well?” Sam got up immediately when he saw Cas enter the room, signaling he was finished with whatever he’d done to Dean.

“I cracked him, he should be more compliant to the treatment now, no need to thank me,” Cas accidentally let out some of his snarky side to Sam, and Sam raised an eyebrow questioningly. 

“Uh, okay, well that's good, really,” Sam sighed, visibly calming down, “now i'm curious, what did you do?”

Cas knew he couldn't answer truthfully, mostly because he wanted to keep their budding relationship a secret but also because the truth would probably scar Sam for life. “Uh all that matters is the result.”

“What? But-,” Sam began to keep trying to get an answer but Cas gave him a stern look, one that made Sam not want to find out anymore.

“Also, we need to leave him alone for a few hours, maybe overnight, and if you want to go in, I have to go first,” Cas instructed and saw that Sam grew even more confused, “just trust me.”


End file.
